Heart Of the Moon
by Mathaius J. Romas
Summary: A war is comeing to the world of man. The creatures of myth and legend have bided their time and are ready to take over. The time of the Moon's War has come. Mankind's only hope is a boy who's blood is both human and lychan. This is the tale of the moonborne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awake

The morning sun shone through the cracks of his darkened blindes. The air within the room was still and dark. Lucc rose slowly from under the covers of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his iPod. Seven o'clock was flashing on the screen. He rose from the bed. He was still in the jeans he was in the night before. They were torn and faded, obviosly a few years old, but they fit so he didn't really care. He grabbed a t-shirt from the pile of clothes on his floor. It smelled clean, so he threw it on. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then brushed his hair. His hair was long, just as he preferred. It was a dark brown with just the slightest hint of blonde at the tip. He had never dyed his hair before, though everyone assumed so. He did up his warrior braid and stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped at the halway mirror and looked himself over. As far as 18 year old males go, he wasn't bad looking. He was tall, roughly 5 feet and 11 inches tall. He had a average build and rather tan skin. His hair cascaded over his shoulders with his warriors braid hanging on the left side. His eyes were dark brown with a gold ring in each. He smiled, then went about his way. When he stepped into the living room, he spotted a note. It read, "Went to work early. It's gonna be another long one. I won't get home till late tonight so make yourself something to eat when you get home. Love, Mom". He tossed the note in the trash and gathered up his things. He glanced at the clock to make sure he was on schedual. Eight o'clock, right on time. He put on his jacket and shoes. The jacket was a gift from his mother. It was real leather and a tailored fit. He loved it dearly. He slung his backpack over is left shoulder, and walked out the door. It was bright and sunny out. The sound of a sparrow echoed in the distance. He took in a deep breath through his nose. The air was clean and crisp, a perfect September day. It wasn't very cold outside, but he always wore his jacket so it didn't really matter either way. He walked down the steps , picked an apple from his mother's apple tree. His yard wasn't to large, an acre or two. He crossed the yard and jumped the gate. He walked down his driveway and headed down the dirt road that led to the bus stop.

A good thirty minute walk led to the bus stop. He strode along the dirt road, lost in his thoughts. "I wonder how Mom is doing at work" he said to himself. When he came back to his senses, he saw the bus stop just a few yards away. He stopped and took a seat on a nearby rock. His neiborhood, if you could even call it that, consisted of a bunch of dirt roads that all met at one place. Naturally, this became the neiborhood stop. There was only a couple of kids who lived around him, so not too many people were there. He watched as the bus pulled up and opened it's doors. Two kids walked on and the doors closed behind them. He stood and watched it drive off and dissapear into the distance. In the eyes of other people, this is a misfortune...but not to Lucc. A dark smile crossed his lips. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, then stood and brushed the dirt from the seat of his pants. He walked to the treeline that ran parralel to the road. He took a few steps inside, and took a look around. He was alone. Being alone was what he was used to. For as long as he could remember, he had kept himself apart from the social world. He was a loner by nature, but that wasn't all he was. He had a heart of gold and morals to go along with it. He always kept a journal in a small pocket in his jacket. There, he wrote all his thoughts or feelings. He tightened his grip on his backpack strap, then began to run through the woods. His speed increased as he went on. He bounded through the woods, tearing up ground as he ran. He reached speeds that was unheard of for a human. He was different than others, and he accepted that. He never knew where this power came from, but he knew it was incredible. He kept a distance from everyone for their safety. He never really knew what he might do to somebody, but he wasn't gonna risk it. He lept into the air and swung from a branch over a hole. He landed with a thud, and took off running again. He saw the school in the distance as the forest became a clearing. He hid down behind a rock as he came out of the woods. He took a look around to see if anyone was near the coast clear, he walked out towards the school.

As this was his normal routine, he had an average time of arrival. His school was large. It had several buildings that stood behind one large main building. The sun was high in the sky as the bell rang for the start of the scholl day. He walked past the other students and up the steps of the main building. As he came close to the doors, he paused. He felt something...differant. He took a look around. Then, he saw her. She was a tiny thing...not very tall and rather skinny. She wore a blue skirt with a black t-shirt. Her boots were black and about mid-calf high. The clothes suited her. She carried a notebook with both arms close to her chest and a blue shoulder bag on her left shoulder. She had blonde hair with a red streak on the right side. She was rather pale and had cool blue eyes. Wore dark eye shadow and mascara that really made her eyes stand out. She blushed when their eyes met. He glared slightly, causeing her to break eye contact and hurry away. He turned and walked inside the building without a word. He walked to his first period and sat in his desk. This was the start of a very long day.

He slept through his first three classes and barely made it through his last three. During fourth period, he really considered jumping out the window and running away. He hated school and often found ways to sneak off, but for some strange reason he stayed today. When the final bell rang, he was the last student out of the school's front doors. He walked and looked up at the sky. He stared at the clouds with great interest. He was thinking about his mom and wondered if work was going ok. His mom and he were close and he worried about her often. She did the same for him. Lost in his world, he wasn't watching where he was going. A small squeak and "ouch!" snapped him back to reality. "What in the hell is wrong with you!" Lucc bellowed from the ground. He stood up quickly and turned to face his new problem. He started to yell, but stopped in shock. "Can't you watch where...". He stared at who he had fallen over. It was the girl from earlier! She looked up at him with those blue eyes. He just stood there, lost in her beauty. "I...i'm sorry" she said softly. She seemed scared, and this got to Lucc. People being scared of him was something he'd gotten used to, but this time it was different. His expression went from one of rage, to one of compassion. Unsure of what to say, he quickly grabbed his things and walked away. With a quick pace, he hurried back to the treeline, and dissapeared in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

Lucc bounded through the woods on his way home. His thoughts kept turning back to that girl. "Who is she?" he asked himself. leaping from tree to tree, Lucc made his way through the thick trees with ease. Her eyes...he kept seeing the look of fear that was in them. "Great, another one afraid of me" he said as he landed. A small sound made Lucc freeze. He sniffed the air, hopeing to identify the person following him. To his suprise, the scent was familiar, though he still couldn't tell who it was. "Show yourself!" he yelled. A quiet forest was the only reply. He knew he wasn't alone, but whoever it was had the skills to stay hidden, even from him. "I know you're there. You reak of death...now who are you!" he asked. In the shadows, a large figure lurked. It's eyes fixed on Lucc, almost examineing him. Lucc sniffed the air again. It was closer now...real close. A loud crack rang through the air. Lucc turned in it's direction to see a large branch flying at him. He moved just in time to dodge the projectile. Lucc regained his footing and looked around. Then, he saw it. A man, standing about 6' tall, was watching him from beside a tree. "You! Who are you!" he roared at the stranger, still cloaked in shadow. The man laughed and stepped into the light. Lucc was shocked. The man looked liked him! His hair was long and flowing. It was the color of moonless night. His eyes a dull gold, the seemed alomost animal like. He dressed in dark clothes and had one gauntlet on his left hand. It was dark silver and had the look of battle on it. The man continued to walk towards Lucc. Still stunned by the man's apperance, Lucc just stood there. "What's the matter boy?" the man said. His voice was deep and cold. It was as if death was speacking just as he did. Lucc snapped out of his trance. "I'm only gonna ask once more" Lucc warned. He took position and redied himself for a fight. "Who are you?". The man laughed once again. "Can't you tell lad? Is it so hard to see?" the man said. A sick smile crossed his face. "I...am your father".

Sonna hurried home, determined to get home before sunset. She kept putting her papers in order. "Damn these stupid notes" she said as she began to straighten them again. "If that boy had been paying attention..."she started, but became lost in her thoughts. Her mind turned to the boy who had knocked her over. His eyes, they were so beautiful. She remembered back to that morning. She was walking to class. First day at a new school, she was very nervous. Like a timid mouse, she kept quiet and scurried to avoid conflict. On her way up the main steps, she saw him. That boy...he was so differant. She had looked up for just a moment and was met by those eyes. The gold rings just called her in. She could have stared forever, but his angry expression brought her back to reality. She blushed and hurried along in embarassment.

All that day she thought about him. She didn't even know his name, and yet he was all she could think about. She was focused on that as she stepped out of her building on the way home. A sharp pain snapped her back to reality. She rubbed her head as she sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she heard from beside her. She jumped at the loud voice, then turned to face it. He heart stopped. It was the boy from earlier! She sat there, in total shock. He rose and turned, still yelling. "Can't you watch were..." he started. When their eyes met, he fell silent. She became scared and tried to talk. "I...i'm sorry" was all she could whisper out. His expression changed, then he left in a hurry. She just sat there, his face burned into her memory. A loud crack from the woods across the road from her brought her back. She sat and stared at the woods. While her instincts told her to keep walking home, but something called her to them. She gripped her notebook tightly, then got up and ventured into the dark woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falling

Lucc stood in shock. His blood ran cold as the words rang through his mind. Your father...he just couldn't swallow it. "My father is dead" he finally choked out. The man slowly kept walking towards Lucc. "Dead?" he said, "I'm almost insulted". He cam face to face with Lucc and placed his armored hand on his shoulder. "You've grown into quite the creature Lucca" he said, "You're fast, strong, everything I could ask for in an heir". Lucc shook of the hand and stepped back from the man. "Creature? Heir? What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled. His head was spinning from this whole situation. "I'm talking about what you really are...where you get those gifts of yours" the man replied. "Let me start from the beginning. My name is Julius Konstintine" he continued, "I am an Alpha...one of pure blood". Lucc kept backing away, trying to keep a distance from Julius. "Pure blood?" he said, "Blood of what? What are you?" Lucc asked. His entire world was falling apart around him, yet he just wanted to know more. He was so inthralled in what Julius had to say, nothing else mattered. Could It be true? Was Julius be his father?

"Lychanthropy son. That is what people like us are born with" Julius said, "We are born as one with the spirit of the wolf. Humans see us as monsters, but we are so much more than they are". He lifted up the guantlet to show a wolf head crest. "Lychans. Werewolfs. Humans have branded us with hundereds of names. Lucc couldn't help but laugh. "Lychan? Do you honestly expect me to beleive that you are a lychan? You are crazy, and i'm leaveing" Lucc said, then turned to walk away. After all that. To say he was his father, and then cook up a story like that? It was insulting. "Why is it so hard to beleive? You run faster than anyone. You cn lift a car over your head if you wanted to. What, did you think you were just Mr. Special or something? That it was you and you alone? No son. There are others, many others" Julius said. His words froze Lucc in his steps. He had always knew he was differant, but never knew why. Honestly, he never really wanted to know.

"Are you saying...i'm one too? A lychan?" he said with his back still turned. "No son...you are so much more" Julius said, "You are special, even to us. A creature of incredable power". Lucc slowly turned to face him. "What..what am I?" Lucc asked, his voice shaky. Julius smiled and replied, "You are moonborne".

She wndered through the woods to find the source of the noise. Her heart was pounding with both excitement and fear. It was difficult walking throough the woods in her current outfit. Her blue skirt kept getting caught on low lying branches and her boots were hard to manuver in. She contiued on anyway. Nothing was going to stop her from her objective. As she struggled and stumbled through the rough terrain, she could swear she heard talking. She came across a downed tree that had what resebled claw marks on the trunk. Her fear grew, but she pressed on. She spotted a clearing and as she drew closer, the voices she had heard earlier got louder. She hid behind a tree and peaked into the clearing. She was right, she wasn't alone out here. There were two men in the clearing. One had his back turned to her so she could't make out who it was, but the other looked familiar. He almost eminated a dark energy. He seemed almost...evil. She could only understand bits and peices of their conversation. "Lychan? Do you hnestly expect me to beleive that you are a lychan? You're crazy, and i'm leaveing" one of them said. He turned to walk in her direction. As he turned, her heart sank. She saw his face and knew who it was. It was him, the boy from earlier. The very same boy that has plagued her thoughts all day. She slid down the tree she was hideing behinde and held her legs. What was he doing here? That was all she could think about. She pulled herself back together and looked again. She leaned on a rotting tree that was lying in front of her. She could here the other man as he spoke again. "You are moonborne" he said. Her interest peaked and she leaned in further. The log gave way under the weight and she tumbled down into the clearing. Lucc and Julius turned to face her, suprised by the noise of her falling. She looked up at was met by those eyes. Lucc stared back into hers. She was in serious trouble, and they both knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth in Lies

Lucc stared into Sonna's eyes. That look of fear was there again. His mind was raceing. What was she doing here? What did she hear? Julius was the first to speak. "Well what do we have here? A little mouse caught in a trap?" he said with a sick smile. Lucc turned to face him. "She's nobody" he said. His voice was cracking and it was difficult to speak. "Good" Julius replied, "Then we can be rid of her and be on our way". Sonna gasped and pressed her back against the log she had fallen over. Lucc put himself between the two and glared at his father. "That isn't gonna happen" he said, his tone firm and defiant. Julius sneered at Lucc. "How dare you speak to me in such a way. I am your father. You WILL obey me!" he said. His tone went from calm to angry. This situation was getting out of hand, and Lucc knew it. "I accept that you are my father, but that doesn't give you the right to control me" Lucc said, his own anger on the rise. "You little welp!" Julius roared, "I'm not just your elder, I am your better". He took a step towards Lucc. "Stay where you are" Lucc ordered. He threw up his fist and got ready to defend himself.

Julius looked at Lucc, and laughed. The sick sound echoed throught hte dark woods. "Do you really think you can take me on? I am stronger than you could ever imagine" he said. Lucc just stood there, not letting Julius' words get to him. Julius glared at Lucc. "Fine. Have it your way boy" he said. He took a few steps back from Lucc, then untied the bindings on his gauntlet. It fell to the ground with a clang. "I already told you what I was son, but now you can witness it for yourself!" Julius said, then he dropped to his knees and let out a blood thirsty roar. Lucc turned to Sonna. "Run!" he yelled. Sonna looked at Lucc and noticed something strange. His yes were now gold as the very sun. She nodded her head and climbed back behind the log from before. Lucc turned his attention back to Julius. He watched in horror as the change came upon his father. Julius' body began to constrict and thrash about. His arm extended and his hands becam claws. The sound of snapping bone filled the air as his joints changed. His clothes tore as his body grew in size. Fur covered his body and his face extended and becam a muzzle.

When the transfomation was complete, a monster stood before Lucc. Julius had taken his true form. His inner beast was free. It let our a roar and lunged at Lucc. The monster grabbed him as it lept and the two landed in a pile a few feet away. Lucc held Julius' hands at bay as the monster snapped its jaws, trying for his throat. Lucc, being the smaller of the two, was able to get his feet under the beast. He kicked as hard as he could, sending Julius flying back. Lucc lept to his feet and tried to run over to Sonna. Before he reached her, Julius grabbed him up again and slung him against a nearby tree. Lucc roared in pain and fell to the ground. The beast turned it's attention to Sonna. It looked over it's prey and bared it's teeth in hunger, saliava brippeng from it's maw. It brought up it's arm to swing. Sonna closed her eyes in terror, she knew it was over. As Julius swung, Lucc lept onto his back and grabbed hold of the arm by the wrist. "You forget, I have powers too!" he yelled. He pulled and wrenched as hard as he could. The bone gave way and Julius' shoulder snapped. The monster howled in pain and tossed Lucc off.

Sonna opened her eyes as she heard Julius cry out. She turned to watch him bound off into the night. She then looked over to where Lucc had landed. He was just getting up. He was barely standing, but still managed to limp over to her. She stood up as he got to her. His breathing was ragad and he was bleeding from his side. "Are...are you alright" he choked out. "Yes. I'm okay" she said softly. Lucc looked into her eyes, and smiled. He collapsed from loss of blood. She kneeled to his side in worry. She had just seen him fight off a monster with strength impossible for a human, but she wasn't afraid. He was badly injured, but stable. She looked him over. Even with all of his strength, he was still so fragile. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was sure of one thing. This was just the beggining.


End file.
